Un amour impossible
by Morpheus d'Oz
Summary: San Gohan est adolescent et tombe amoureux de son maitre, qui n'est autre que Petit-Cœur. Il va essayer de séduire ce dernier en dépit de ses craintes, et de toutes les différences qui les séparent. Arrivera-t-il à ses fins? **** j'aimerais préciser que cette fiction est incomplète! je l'ai laissée à l'abandon, alors si vous voulez tout de meme la lire, vous etes prévenus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Petit-cœur et San Gohan s'entraînaient depuis des heures dans une plaine désolée. Le jour tombait à sa fin, et seule une lueur laiteuse éclairait le paysage désertique. Le jeune homme esquivait à grand-peine les coups violents de Piccolo. Soudain, il se retrouva à terre, la lèvre ensanglantée et l'air complètement abasourdi. Un bref moment d'inattention s'était emparé de lui, et cela avait suffi à lui faire perdre le fil de ses enchaînements.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ces temps-ci ? » cracha Petit-Cœur d'un ton acerbe . « On dirait que tu est tout le temps ailleurs! »San gohan ne répondit rien et se contenta d'afficher un air penaud comme un petit garçon grondé. Il avait horreur de décevoir son maître , et il en concevait à chaque fois de la honte.

_ "Tiens, essuies-toi le visage » dit Piccolo d'un ton radouci en lui tendant un pan de sa cape immense, et d'un blanc immaculé. San gohan refusa respectueusement, mais Petit cœur insista. Il s'essuya donc la bouche et se mit à contempler d'un air désolé la tache pourpre qui souillait à présent le tissu .

« ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ce n'est qu'un vêtement, rien de plus. » dit Piccolo avec un geste de dédain. Il était en effet impossible à San gohan de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Depuis quelques temps, l'Amour avait frappé à la porte de son cœur. Sous les traits d'un homme. D'un guerrier Namek. Oui, sous les traits de son maître bien aimé. San Gohan se reprit , et positionna ses poings en défense face à celui qui hantait ses rêves.

« Hmm, non….ça suffit pour ce soir. Tu en a eu assez, je pense. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.» dit Petit cœur d'un air las. Gohan relâcha sa posture figée en poussant un soupir de profita de ce répit pour contempler à loisir le visage de Piccolo. Ses yeux aussi insondables que des puits de jais l'envoûtaient. Le ton vert de la peau de son bien aimé ne l'incommodait en rien, il lui rappelait au contraire la force naturelle et séculaire des plantes. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres sensuelles et ses dents pointues avec une sorte de ravissement avide. Il imaginait ces lèvres frôler son cou, ces grandes mains dotées de griffes l'étreindre fermement. C'était justement la « différence » de Petit cœur qui l'attirait.

_ « On se retrouve demain à l'orée de la foret ? Cet endroit dégage des ondes positives, ça nous sera particulièrement utile pour le programme que j'ai prévu. »

_ "Heu ok…C'est quoi, ce que tu as prévu ? »

_ "C'est une surprise » fit Petit cœur , et un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres, découvrant ses canines luisantes. « Tu verras demain . Maintenant rentre avant que ta mère ne décide de te scalper.»

_ « Ouais, t'as raison » fit San gohan en souriant. Il regarda Petit cœur s'élever dans les airs, sa cape ondulant autour de lui. Celui-ci lui fit un dernier signe et s'envola majestueusement dans le ciel grisâtre. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement . En réalité, il ne comptait pas rentrer tout de suite. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, dans le calme et la solitude. "Comment faire ? comment pourrais-je le lui dire ? Non, je ne pourrais jamais…Ce…Ce n'est pas possible.. " Il continua à marcher pendant un moment dans la pénombre . Mais sa promenade crépusculaire ne l'aida en rien, car une heure plus tard, il était dans le même état de confusion. Il finit par rentrer chez lui alors qu'il faisait déjà presque noir. Il survolait la foret au milieu des lucioles , zigzaguant entre les cimes des arbres les plus hauts. Il arriva enfin devant la petite maisonnette aux fenêtres éclairées. De petits nuages de vapeurs s'échappaient de la cheminée. Chichi l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

_ "Aie » se dit-il.

_ "San gohan, ou étais-tu ? C'est Piccolo qui te retient aussi tard ? je vais lui dire deux mots, moi !! ». Il franchit le seuil et pénétra dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse du petit salon .

_ "Non, non, pas du tout…Excuse moi pour le retard, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir… à certaines choses… »

_ "Vraiment ? Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi est ce que tu devais réfléchir de si important… »

« Hé bien…c 'est personnel. »

« Tu as vraiment un comportement bizarre en ce moment…Tu as des problèmes ? »

_ "Non, mais c'est rien de très important, t'inquiète … ». Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour dîner, face à un pot-au-feu fumant. Et tandis que San gohan se servait, sa mère s'écria soudain :

» je sais !! Tu es amoureux, c'est ça, hein? » Il renversa la louche qu'il tenait et devint rouge de confusion.

_ "Ah non, pas du tout, c'est pas ça… »

_ "Tu mens ! ça se voit dans tes yeux ! Alors, comment est-elle ? "

Alors là, c'était vraiment le comble. San gohan se sentait tout à fait désemparé.« Ho, hé bien, tu sais, maman, elle est verte et mesure 1m95. Elle a le double de mon age, et c'est une vieille amie de papa. Elle a des biceps plus gros que les miens, et des pectoraux à faire pâlir un culturiste . Au fait son nom c'est Satan. Satan Petit cœur. »

San gohan se renfrogna pendant tout le reste du repas, se demandant comment démêler cette situation cauchemardesque. Au moment de se coucher, en contemplant les étoiles éparpillées dans un ciel d'un noir bleuté, il y pensait encore. Il s'endormit en s'imaginant dans les bras de Petit cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient installés dans la foret pour s'entrainer, et ils finirent cette fois en plein milieu de l'après-midi . ils allèrent s'installer à l'ombre de grands arbres chargés de fruits.

_« C'était beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu as fais d'assez rapides progrès en quelques mois, sommes toutes. »

San Gohan balbutia un « merci » timide. Petit cœur ajouta :

"Ton père serait fier de toi. »

Le visage de Gohan s'empourpra sous l'effet de ces nombreux compliments, auxquels il n'était pas habitué. Il pensait en son for intérieur : " le fait que Toi tu sois fier de moi me comble déjà. » Piccolo allongea démesurément le bras au dessus de sa tête pour attraper un grappe de fruits vermeils. Il en tendit un à San gohan, toujours émerveillé par ses étonnants pouvoirs .

_ "Tu en veux ? » L'adolescent acquiesça et prit le fruit que le namek lui tendait. _ »je te propose quelque chose d 'un peu différent, aujourd'hui. Je me rends compte que je me suis focalisé sur l'entraînement physique, en négligeant le mental. » Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air soucieux derrière ses mèches désordonnées.

« Qu'est que tu entend par là ? « Petit cœur lui faisait dos, et soudain il se retourna :

_ "j'aimerais t'apprendre à méditer. »

_ "Méditer ? Et…..à quoi ça me servirait ? »

_ « A quoi ça te servirait ? Sache qu'il est absolument nécessaire pour un guerrier, quel qu'il soit, de savoir contrôler ses émotions. La méditation est un moyen d'y parvenir. » Ignorant suprêmement l'air dubitatif de Gohan, Petit cœur examinait le sol de terre rougeâtre et minérale .

_ « Aujourd'hui nous allons utiliser un support, parce que c'est plus facile pour commencer. » Il s'accroupit et traça de son doigt griffu un grand cercle de terre sur le sol. Puis il extrait d'une petite bourse de cuir trois pierres allongées et d'un bleu opaque, qu'il disposa dans le cercle en les plantant dans la terre.

_ " Voilà. ça sera notre support de méditation pour l'instant. Au début de l'apprentissage, l'élément terrestre est plus indiqué.»

_"Ah...pourquoi?"

_"Parce que c'est l'élément premier qui nous relie à l'univers lorsque l'on vient au monde. » Il s'assit en demi lotus, dans le cercle qu'il avait tracé .

_" A présent assieds-toi. Tu vas joindre tes mains au niveau de ton nombril, afin d'équilibrer les énergies intérieures. «

Il joint les mains en forme de triangle sur son abdomen, imité de San gohan.

_ "je vais t'apprendre la méditation de la compassion. On va commencer par une ouverture : pense que tu veux réduire la souffrance sur terre. »

Les minutes passèrent en silence, interrompues uniquement par le cri des oiseaux colorés qui voletaient dans les arbres au dessus de leur têtes . A un moment, Gohan risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Piccolo. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans un état de relaxation proche du sommeil, mais l'on sentait en même temps une profonde concentration irradier de sa personne.

_ "Maintenant, tu vas penser à ce que pourrait ressentir un être en train de souffrir, humain ou non." murmura t-il au bout d'un moment.

" Tu pourrais penser à l'état d'un animal pris dans un piège, par exemple, le but étant d'incarner totalement cet être, de ressentir sa propre souffrance. » Ils se concentrèrent et entrèrent dans un état paradoxal, guidés par un sentiment d'empathie croissant. Puis Piccolo lui demanda d'imaginer un moyen de soulager sa souffrance, d'y mettre un terme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rompit le silence :

_ "Alors, comment te sens-tu ? »

_ "Étrangement serein. J'ai envie d'aller aider réellement toutes les personnes auxquelles j'ai pensé. Mais je me sens impuissant à le faire, à leur être vraiment utile... tu comprends?»

_ "Le simple fait d'y penser et de l'envisager est un premier pas vers l'altruisme. C'est le but. Réfléchir à un moyen de soulager les souffrances des autres, d'abord . Puis agir pour les aider, même si tu estimes que ce que tu fais est futile ou insuffisant. "

Gohan le regardait d'un air admiratif, ébloui par la sagesse qui émanait de lui. L'entendre parler ainsi le rendait encore plus amoureux de lui, si c'était possible. Il réfléchissait rapidement à un moyen de rester plus longtemps avec lui, mais il ne trouvait aucune excuse valable. Quelques instants plus tard, Piccolo s'apprêtait à prendre congé de son élève. Et comme il esquissait déjà un geste pour prendre son envol, San gohan le retint par le bras . Petit cœur regarda la main du jeune homme avec une expression d'étonnement curieuse, comme s'il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ce genre de contacts.

_"Reste" dit-il d'un ton suppliant, tout en s'accrochant au bras musculeux du namek.

_"Pourquoi?"

_"Juste ...comme ça. Pour partager avec toi quelque chose d'autres que des leçons d'arts martiaux et de méditation. Non pas que ça ne soit pas intéressant, mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre d'une autre manière, moins...contraignante, tu vois? En fait, j'aimerais pouvoir partager simplement ta compagnie... de temps en temps..."

_"Je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire mais je pense que cela nuirait grandement à ton apprentissage... et plus encore à mon autorité" ajouta Petit-coeur avec un sourire.

_"je suis certain que non. Et même, je pense que ça pourrai renforcer ma volonté, me motiver encore plus."dit San gohan d'un ton effréné.

_"je ne sais pas trop...et qu'en penserais ta mère? Elle me reprocherait de te faire passer encore moins de temps avec elle, et pour cause."

San gohan soupira d'un air douloureux.

_"Oui mais...c'est à dire que...A part elle je n'ai personne...a part elle et toi..."Petit coeur le dévisageait d'un air grave et surpris, ne sachant que répondre. San gohan reprit:

"Tu sais je me sens si seul...Alors, acceptes-tu de rester un peu avec moi ? car au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas Petit coeur .... tu es mon seul et unique ami..." acheva t-il du ton le plus pathétique qu'il lui était possible de prendre, arrivant même a faire perler quelques larmes de ses yeux démesurément agrandis. Petit coeur le dévisageait avec surprise, ne sachant que dire. A la vue des larmes de San gohan, il détourna la tête avec gêne, comme si cette effusion soudaine l'effrayait. Il y eut un silence ininterrompu au cours duquel Piccolo semblait lutter contre lui même, tandis que San gohan espérait de toutes forces...

_"Bon très bien...je veux bien céder pour cette fois, mais sache que ça ne sera pas une habitude."

Un sourire irrépressible vint s'épanouir sur la figure du jeune homme."Super! qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?"

_"Seigneur" soupira Piccolo "Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter? "

_"On pourrait peut être aller se balader quelque part, non?"

_"Vraiment ? hmm...je connais un bel endroit situé près d'une chute, mais il assez loin..."

_"Ben allons-y! je n'ai aucune contrainte de temps, moi ! "

_"Comment ça ? Tu en as parlé à ta mère?"

_"Oui bien sur, ça fait un moment !"

_"C'est vrai? Bon...pourquoi pas , dans ce cas..."

Ils s'envolèrent cote à cote et parcoururent un grand nombre de kilomètres au dessus de l'immense foret. Le soleil nimbait de reflets dorés les cimes des arbres, et le ciel était morcelé de nuages rosâtres. San gohan repensait au mensonge qu'il avait proféré, à propos de l'accord de sa mère. Non, bien sur, il ne lui avait pas demandé. Elle n'aurait jamais été d'accord pour le laisser passer plus de temps avec lui. Déja qu'elle le voyait d'un mauvais oeil en tant que "précepteur", qu'est ce ce serait en tant qu'ami....Oui, décidément, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Un gout amer lui brulait cependant les lèvres. Enfin, Petit-coeur fit signe à San gohan de s'arrêter. Il tournoya entre les arbres, essayant de distinguer quelque chose entre les branchages touffus.

_"C'est bien ici, l'endroit que je cherchais." Il se posèrent en douceur sur un tapis de mousse végétale. Une petite église blanche ornée d'une croix trônait au milieu de cet espace découvert, environné par de grands arbres aux troncs noircis par l'humidité. L'église était recouverte d'autres symboles mystiques, gravés sur ses murs, ou peints en rouge et bleu sur sa façade. pouvait entendre le chuchotement discret d'une source, à proximité.

_"Whaou, c'est trop beau, cet endroit! C'est quoi cette église? Elle est bizarre quand même..."

_"Elle est abandonnée, à présent. Autrefois, il y avait un village pas très loin, mais suite à une grave inondation, il a été rayé de la carte. La plupart des habitants sont allés vivre en ville. En revanche, je ne sais pas trop à quelle religion appartenait cette église. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de secte." San gohan s'approcha et effleura d'un air pensif un dragon annelé peint en bleu pale. Des cercles concentriques étaient gravés sur les murs, ainsi que d'étranges symbole constitués de mosaïques mises en abîme.

_"Viens, je vais te montrer la chute."Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au bord d'un petit bassin turquoise encerclé par des fougères et des arbustes aux feuilles dentelées. Une petite chute d'eau se répandait dans le bassin avec un doux chuintement.

_"C'est vraiment magnifique" dit San gohan.

_"Tu veux te baigner?"

_"Heu...oui". Le jeune sayen essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre de son malaise face à la perspective de voir se dévêtir Piccolo. Celui-ci commença par enlever son lourd turban et sa cape. Puis il enleva la sorte de tunique violette qu'il portait habituellement. Une sorte de pagne en tissu lui ceignait les reins en guise de sous-vêtement. Son torse robuste était tout simplement parfait. Il était assez large d'épaule, et ses bras vigoureux respiraient la puissance. Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent au niveau du bas de son ventre, sillonné de veines. San gohan le regardait fixement, bouche bée, comme paralysé .Il imaginait ses mains sur ses pectoraux, son corps étroitement serré contre le sien et...

_"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu as changé d'avis?"

_"Quoi? Ah non , j'arrive..." Il se dévêtit rapidement et alla rejoindre Piccolo, qui s'ébattait déjà dans l'eau. Il plongea un pied dans l'eau. Elle était agréablement tiède. Il entra dans le bassin tandis que Piccolo faisait quelques brasses. Ils s'amusèrent à combattre dans l'eau et à s'asperger mutuellement. A un moment, Petit-coeur s'amusa à soulever San gohan au dessus de sa tête. Le coeur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre au contact de ces bras qui le maintenaient avec force. Mais son allégresse fut de courte durée car Piccolo le balança dans l'eau sans ménagement quelques secondes plus tard. Il toussa, cracha un peu d'eau et se dirigea vers la rive, tant il était écoeuré de ce qui venait de se produire. Mais d'un autre coté, à quoi s'attendait-il? à ce que Piccolo le prenne dans ses bras pour l'embrasser? Cette idée était ridicule et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'espérer , pendant les quelques secondes ou il l'avait tenu entre ses bras.

_"ça ne va pas?"

_"Si si, tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu froid, c'est tout."

_"Bon. On peut rentrer si tu veux."

_"Non mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de sortir." Il grimpa sur la berge et alla s'allonger sur une immense pierre plate au bord du bassin, à l'ombre d'un arbre au tronc recouvert de plantes épiphytes. Petit-coeur sortit aussi et après quelques hésitations, il vint s'asseoir auprès de San gohan. Un moment de silence passa, ou l'on entendait uniquement les vombrissements des insectes de la foret, et le doux tumulte de la chute . Petit coeur finit par s'allonger lui aussi sur la pierre, et au bout d'un moment, San gohan entendit un bruit de respiration lente et profonde. Il se releva aussitôt, examinant fiévreusement le visage de Piccolo. Oui, il semblait s'être endormi.... C'était un véritable miracle. La tentation était trop forte. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait probablement plus jamais d'aussi belles occasions de le faire. Il se rapprocha très lentement de Piccolo, effleura avec fébrilité un de ses biceps, sa grande main, en respirant à peine tant il avait peur de troubler son sommeil. Il frôla son torse de la main, son ventre, et s'arrêta a la ceinture. Piccolo laissa échapper une sorte de râle, les yeux toujours clos . San gohan bondit en arrière, horrifié à la perspective de l'avoir réveillé. Mais il semblait toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Il contemplait le beau visage de Petit-coeur, et tout d'un coup, il se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes après, il était encore sous le choc de ce contact aussi délicieux qu'irréel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait osé faire. "Mais ça en valait le coup" se dit-il. "Même si tu ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi s'il s'était réveillé. D'ailleurs, je préfère ne pas y penser." Quand Petit coeur se réveilla, il avait l'air perdu, et surtout surpris de s'être endormi comme ça, sur une pierre inconfortable et en plein cœur d'une foret. Il décida de raccompagner San Gohan jusque chez lui car le trajet serait long. Ils parlèrent peu durant le vol. La mère du jeune sayen risquait d'être très en colère contre lui, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait passé une merveilleuse journée grâce à ce baiser, même si c'était un baiser volé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, San gohan eut de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'impasse sentimentale dans laquelle il se trouvait, Le plus dur étant sans doute le fait qu'il ne puisse en parler à personne. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'il finirait par imploser si cette situation perdurait.

Un jour, n'en pouvant plus, il décida de tenter une approche de la question, même s'il savait qu'elle était vouée à l'échec. Alors qu'ils étaient allongés cote à cote contre la façade d'un grand roc, dans le sable d'une plaine désertique, San gohan prit son courage à deux mains:_Petit cœur, il y a une chose dont je veux te parler depuis longtemps. Son pouls battait à une cadence effrénée. Des rafales de sable tourbillonnaient autour d'eux telles des créatures déchaînées tout droit sorties des Enfers. Le hurlement lugubre du vent accentuait cette impression d'errance menaçante.

_je t'écoute, dit Petit cœur d'un ton calme. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, comme un reptile qui profite paresseusement de la chaleur du soleil.

_Hé bien…je … je voulais te dire…te parler de…enfin…Comment faisais-tu à mon age…en ce qui concerne… les relations amoureuses ?

_Que veux –tu savoir exactement ? dit Piccolo en gardant les yeux à moitié fermés.

_je…heu…tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à mes questions, mais je voulais juste que tu me parles un peu de tes expériences, par exemple de la première fois ou tu es sorti avec…Quelqu'un…acheva le jeune homme en déglutissant avec difficulté.

_Bon…je vois. Je ne te cacherais pas que c'est assez douloureux pour moi de revenir à cette partie de ma vie. Mais je vais quand même essayer.

_ Non ! je …rien ne t'y obliges…je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir inutilement en te rappelant des évènements qui t'ont …marqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_je suppose que ce serait plutôt une bonne chose de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Et je me sens suffisamment proche de toi pour le faire.

San gohan contemplait le guerrier namek avec sollicitude, remarquant le voile de tristesse qui avait recouvert son visage habituellement impénétrable.

_Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, j'ai eu une femme. Je l'ai aimée d'un amour inconditionnel. C'est la seule que je n'ai jamais eu.

San gohan s'attendait à entendre ces mots de la bouche de Petit cœur, il croyait s'y être préparé, mais ils le heurtèrent tout de même profondément.

_Nous sommes restés sept ans ensemble. Sept années parfaites dans mon existence. A présent, il ne m'en reste plus que le souvenir.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Elle…t'as quitté ? Ou toi ?

_Elle est morte répondit-il d'un ton pesant.

_je suis désolé...je ne savais pas…dit San gohan, éprouvé par la tristesse profonde qui émanait de Petit cœur .

_Une maladie très grave l'a emportée. Nous le savions, je le savais, mais cela n'a pourtant pas atténué la brutalité de sa mort ni le vide irremplaçable qu'elle a suscité…

San gohan ne dit rien . Un sentiment de malaise commençait à croître en lui , sous l'effet de cette révélation funeste. Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes pendant lequel San gohan ,n'osait rien dire, et Petit cœur était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_ Après sa mort, j'ai laissé le soin de s'occuper de Gairo à mes parents.

_Qui est-ce ?

_C'est mon enfant.

Le cœur de San gohan s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. « Son _enfant_ ??? Non, ce n'est pas possible…C'est un cauchemar !! Il a eu un _enfant_ avec elle !! La je sens que je vais m'évanouir, ce n'est pas vrai… » Il avait l'impression que son ame se déchirait en lambeaux sous l'effet de ce coup de poignard. Il était en train de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'elle, elle lui avait donné. Cet enfant représentait un peu le symbole de leur amour, et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer. Il ne pourrait jamais se faire aimer de lui comme elle, elle l'avait fait. Et même maintenant, des années après, son souvenir continuait de le hanter. Il ne pourrait jamais espérer obtenir une telle place auprès de Petit cœur. Son entreprise lui parut tellement vaine, tellement absurde, tellement irréalisable qu'il avait envie de hurler, de marteler quelque chose de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que sa rage désespérée s'apaise.

_Voilà. Comme tu le vois, l'histoire de ma vie n'est pas très réjouissante, en ce qui concerne le chapitre de l'amour. Dit-il avec une ombre de sourire.

_je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…si j'avais su , Petit cœur, vraiment, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé…

_Ce n'est pas grave…de toutes façons, ça m'a un peu soulagé de formuler tout haut ce que je garde au fond de moi depuis trop longtemps…Mais dis moi, si tu voulais me parler de ça, c'est parce que tu as des problèmes à ce niveau là ?

_Heu…non…c'est…non …je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ça…Il commençait déjà à regretter son incursion dans la vie sentimentale de Petit cœur . D'un autre coté, il savait . Maintenant il savait qu'il n'aurait vraiment aucune chance de voir son rêve se réaliser. IL sentait que c'était l'ultime preuve qu'il lui fallait pour se défaire de ses illusions. Maintenant il avait des éléments concrets, incisifs, irréfutables qui s'imposaient pour lui faire admettre que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Il se perdait encore dans les méandres de ses pensées quand soudain un immense ver des sables surgit d'un monticule, à quelques mètres d'eux. San gohan ouvrit une bouche démesurée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. La bête devait bien faire dans les douze mètres de long. Son corps annelé se déplaçait dans le sable en ondulant de manière hideuse. Elle replongea aussitôt dans le sol et sa queue pourvu de crochets fouetta violemment l'air. Petit cœur étendit un bras protecteur devant l'adolescent terrifié. L'un des crochets lui entailla douloureusement l'avant-bras. Une gerbe de sang violet jaillit de la blessure.

_Petit cœur !!

_C'est rien dit-il, même s'il avait le visage crispé à cause de la douleur.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ??

_je l'ignore, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille d'ici !

Le monstrueux animal avait disparu dans le sable, mais il revint à la charge quelques instants plus tard. Ils s'envolèrent alors, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'elle n'aie pas le temps de les toucher. La tête de l'animal plongea violemment sur San gohan et le projeta à terre. Il suffoqua faiblement, car la bête avait exercé une pression formidable sur sa cage thoracique pendant l'attaque.

Piccolo fondit sur lui avant que le monstre n'aie le temps de le blesser à nouveau. Il prit San gohan dans ses bras et s'envola avec lui dans le ciel. Il le déposa délicatement au sommet d'une espèce de falaise avoisinante.

_ Aarrgg….j'ai mal. J'ai du mal à respirer…

_ça va aller, c'est normal, vu le coup que tu as reçu…

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, regarde, ils m'a eu, là dit-il d'une voix faible en montrant son ventre troué d'une plaie rouge sombre.

_Ohh …ça n'est n'a pas l'air très grave mais c'est tout de même assez profond… je n'ai pas vu à quel moment il t'a fait ça…

_Mais pendant qu'il m'a foncé dessus ! il y a aussi des crochets de part et d'autre de sa gueule…

_ Il faut que je te ramène chez toi. Mais avant il faut que je soigne cette plaie. je regrette vraiment de t'avoir emmené ici.

_Arrête ! Tu ne pouvais pas tout de même pas deviner que cette chose surgirait tout à coup, comme ça…

_La n'est pas la question…je dois éviter de te mettre en danger inutilement. Bon, on va s'arrêter près de la rivière de la foret, pour nettoyer un peu la blessure. Je pourrais avoir une idée de sa gravité réelle. Ensuite, on avisera.

_Ok.

Piccolo prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, qui malgré la douleur de sa blessure était aux anges.

Quelques heures plus tard , ils étaient sur une berge de la rivière. Piccolo allongea San gohan sur le sol, et ôta complètement le haut de la tunique qu'il portait. Il apporta un peu d'eau dans ses mains placées en coupe et la déversa sur la plaie.

_Voyons voir ça…Bon…c'est un peu moins impressionnant que toute à l'heure… Tiens, bois ça. ça va attnéuer la douleur. Il lui tendait une minuscule fiole remplie d'une potion rouge vif.

_C'est de la médecine traditionnelle namek.

San Gohan s'empressa d'avaler le liquide.

_ça va, c'est juste un peu acide . C'est moins dégoûtant que les médicaments pharmaceutiques en tout cas.

_C'est fait à partir d'un extrait de bile de canidé. C'est un puissant analgésique. San gohan prit un air dégoûté que Piccolo ne sembla pas remarquer. Il était trop occupé à examiner la plaie.

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que je te ramène chez toi.

_Heu… vaudrait mieux pas.. pas tout de suite..

_Ah oui… Et pourquoi ça ?

_Ben devine…Ma mère sera encore furieuse quand elle me verra dans cet état. Et elle va finir par m'interdire complètement de te voir.

_Hmmm…Je peux lui parler, si tu veux…

_Non, laisse tomber j'te dis. On ne peut _pas_ parler à ma mère…tu n'arriveras jamais à la convaincre.

_Bon très bien. Je vois. Je t'amène chez moi , le temps de ta convalescence. Ça te va ? Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un

sourire émerveillé. Il avait tant attendu ce moment.


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4 dragon ball z

**Hmmm…tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir laissé cette fic dans un état proche de l'abandon. Et là, j'entends déjà vos « ouais, tu peux te les mettre ou je pense, tes excuses! » Mais allons allons, pas de grossièretés s'il vous plait ! lol**

** je comprendrais que vous n'ayez même plus envie de la lire. Mais pour être franc, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir la continuer, entre le manque de temps, le manque de motivation, et divers problèmes dont je vous passerais les détails. ( et qui ne sont toujours pas vraiment résolus d'ailleurs mais bref )**

**Mais vos commentaires et vos mails m'ont incité à continuer ( les tout 1ers, que j'ai relu, comme les récents :)  
**

** donc voila, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite...**

Piccolo prit précautionneusement San gohan dans ses bras, et ils s'envolèrent aussitôt vers la demeure du namek. Des lacs aux eaux placides, des forets tamisées défilaient au dessous d'eux. Pendant tout le trajet, San gohan se livra à d'incessantes tergiversations au sujet de Petit cœur. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse? L'idée de se déclarer, d'avouer ses sentiments à Petit coeur lui paraissait à nouveau ridicule, absurde. Il imaginait déja le visage incrédule de ce dernier, peut étre l'expression de dégout, ou de déception qu'il lirait dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Car s''il n'essayait pas, il ne saurait jamais, finalement, quelle aurait été la réaction de celui-ci.

Il ferma les yeux paresseusement, et se laissa aller dans les bras du namek, comme dans un rêve mouvant. La douleur de sa blessure s'était atténuée, et il savourait à présent la chaleur du corps de Petit coeur contre le sien. Il était tout à fait ravi de cette situation de proximité, et le contact du torse du namek contre sa nuque le faisait frissonner. La température commençait à descendre car ils survolaient à présent des montagnes aux sommets recouverts d'une neige étincelante. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la paroi glacée d'un roc un peu moins haut que les autres, encerclé par d'autres monts plus imposants.

_"Voila, c'est la."fit Petit coeur avec une expression de soulagement. Il sourit devant l'air effaré de San gohan, qui commençait à ouvrir des yeux ronds d'inquiétude.

"Regarde" lui dit-il. Il posa alors la paume de sa main contre la roche, et un trou apparut dans la paroi, puis s'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent y passer sans encombres. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un long tunnel de glace aux parois translucides, et l'entrée se referma après leur passage. Cet étrange corridor menait à une pièce ronde taillée dans la glace. l'endroit était plutôt vide, et seule une table basse en bois trônait au milieu, posée sur un tapis aux motifs multicolores. La pièce en forme de bulle possédait cependant quatre autres petits tunnels menant certainement à d'autres pièces. Un souffle vaporeux s'échappait de leurs lèvres. San gohan n'avait portant pas froid. Il contemplait l'endroit avec émerveillement.

_"C'est donc ici que tu vis? Si je m'étais douté d'une chose pareille.."

_"Oui. Il me fallait un endroit propice à la méditation. Un endroit ou rien ni personne ne puisse me déranger."

_"Hé ben là, j'crois que c'est réussi! je pense que tu ne risques pas de rencontrer quelque chose de vivant au moins trois kilomètres à la ronde !"fit-il avec un sourire railleur. Petit coeur feignit d'ignorer le sarcasme.

_" Maintenant viens, je vais t'installer dans ma chambre ."

L'expression du jeune homme se modifia aussitôt. Son insolence fut donc de courte durée, car ses joues commencèrent à rosir sous l'effet de sa gêne . Il allait pénétrer dans sa chambre...Et comme il avait peur que Petit coeur ne s'aperçoive de son trouble, son visage s'empourprait de plus en plus. Il suivait ce dernier dans un des tunnels, et ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce, aussi ronde que l'autre, et dont les murs se reflétaient les uns les autres en un prisme glacé. Un lit aux couvertures soigneusement pliées . Petit coeur se retourna et surprit l'expression troublée de San gohan.

_"Qu'est se qui se passe? Il y a un problème? Tu fais une tête bizarre ! "

Tandis que Petit coeur le regardait d'un air inquiet, San gohan restait figé dans un mutisme végétatif. Pourtant, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

_"Non, c'est pas ça...mais je voulais te dire quelque chose..." Les mots sortaient avec difficulté, comme s'il avait été contraint de faire descendre sa voix dans un registre plus bas, ou comme s'il avait été brusquement aphone. Son coeur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine, à coup redoublés et de plus en plus vite. Ses jambes, qui étaient déjà flageolantes, se mirent à trembler.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il se sentait pétrifié par le regard de Petit coeur .

_ « je voulais te dire que…heu...Non, rien, laisse tomber. ça n'a pas d'importance.»

_ « Heu… ok...» fit Petit-Cœur avec perplexité. Voyant que San gohan ne disait toujours rien, il se retourna pour défaire les couvertures, et là, il entendit une petite voix balbutiante lui murmurer :

_ « je voulais te dire que je t'aime. »

Il regretta ces mots juste après les avoir prononcés.

Piccolo resta figé dans la position ou il était, penché en direction des draps, la main crispé sur la taie d'oreiller.. Quelques secondes parfaitement silencieuses s'écoulèrent.

_ Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire ? répondit Piccolo. Il se retourna avec circonspection.

_ je…je t'ai dit que t'aimais…

Petit cœur semblait scruter Les disques d'ambre qui luisaient dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant, son expression à lui était insondable, comme si son visage fut fait de marbre.

« Tu m'aimes…comment ? Tu veux dire comme un frère, ou comme un ami ? » finit-il par demander , sur un ton impatient. Pendant ce temps, des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur les tempes de San gohan, et il avait de plus en plus en chaud, malgré l'atmosphère glacée qui leur figeait le sang.

_ « Je pense que tu le sais………..Que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… » dit San gohan d'un air désespéré.

_...

_ « S'il te plait, dis moi quelque chose… ». Mais l'autre restait désespérément muet.

En réalité, Les idées tourbillonnaient en un véritable chaos dans la tète de Petit cœur. Il restait là, abruti par la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre, les yeux hagards et la bouche entrouverte . Ainsi, il avait fini par le lui dire. ça faisait déja un moment qu'il supputait, qu'il pressentait ce qui allait arriver, mais il se sentit pourtant totalement pris au dépourvu. Il avait bien remarqué l'étrange manège de San gohan avec son obsession à vouloir le voir plus souvent, son regard béat lorsqu'il posait simplement les yeux sur lui...Pourtant il avait refusé de l'admettre. Et à présent, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Était-ce parce que cette idée le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer? Il avait presque élevé cet enfant, et pourtant il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer d'un amour paternel. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était tellement complexe... Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme un fils, et encore moins comme un ami . Il s'était tissé entre eux un lien particulier, mais au delà d'une simple relation maitre-élève. Il représentait pour lui une promesse d'espoir, de lumière à travers l'obscurité. C'était un peu comme s'il avait concentré tout son amour sur une seule et unique personne, et au fil du temps, sa relation avec San gohan avait commencé à se confondre sur tous les plans.

Il avait pourtant réussi à se persuader que son amour pour San gohan n'était autre que filial, tant que le garçonnet l'avait observé avec ses yeux pleins d'innocence et ses joues rebondies. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus un enfant qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Et ne voila-t-il pas qu'aujourd'hui, des années après, le gamin avait grandi, et venait lui révéler …tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre... et pourtant... pourtant les choses n'étaient pas toujours aussi simples.

_"Ecoute San gohan...j'imagine ce que ça a du te couter pour parvenir à me dire ça...seulement tu sais bien qu'une telle chose... n'est tout simplement pas possible."

Le visage de San gohan sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même, comme une pèche trop mure qui se serait décomposée entre les doigts de celui qui l'aurait cueillie.

_"Peux tu simplement me dire pourquoi?"

_" Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Il y a bien un million de raisons qui font que ce ne serait pas possible. Imagine seulement les conséquences que cela pourrait provoquer. Imagine l'émoi que provoquerait cette nouvelle si elle ...venait à se répandre jusqu'à ta famille, par exemple"

« Donc…si je te suis bien…pour toi, le problème principal ne viendrait pas de la relation elle-même, mais plutôt des conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir ? dit San gohan avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Heu…je n'ai pas dit cela.. » répondit Petit cœur avec embarras.

« Mais… dis moi la vérité…est ce que tu l'as envisagé ? » Petit cœur soupira et enfuit sa tête dans ses mains, puis regarda a nouveau San gohan, avec une expression de résignation et de douceur mêlées .

« Oui, je l'ai envisagée. Et je l'envisage toujours. " Une onde de joie traversa la mine jusque la ombrageuse de San gohan.

«_ Mais…mais, à cause des raisons que je viens de t'énoncer, je vois difficilement comment ce serait possible…en plus de ça, il y a notre différence d'âge qui pose problème..et puis, tout le reste, enfin tout ce qui nous sépare... »

_" Notre différence d'age ne me dérange pas, et je me suis déjà fait, de toute façons, à l'idée que nous aurions été un couple….peu ordinaire. » un petit sourire flottait alors sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. "Alors au lieu de voir ce qui nous sépare, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas plutôt de chercher ce qui nous rapproche?"

« ça ne te dérange peut être pas, mais moi si. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a aussi tous les risques dont je t'ai parlé tout-à-l 'heure…Manifestement, tu es inconscient de tout ça.. »

_ »Quoi ? Que les gens le sachent ? Et qui te dit qu'on serait obligés d'en parler à qui que ce soit ? Ou que quiconque viendrait à l'apprendre ? Il suffirait que nous ne disions rien !»

Un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace apparut sur les lèvres du guerrier namek.

_ »Tu sais, ce genre de choses finit toujours par se savoir. Tôt ou tard. »

_ »Hé bien dans ce cas, ça sera plus tard »…dit le jeune homme en se rapprochant ostensiblement des lèvres de Petit cœur. Ne voyant aucun recul, aucune résistance de sa part, il l'embrassa.

_ ……"Que tôt… " acheva –t-il en s'éloignant un peu.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec intensité, puis il rendit finalement son baiser au jeune homme.

Un moment de gène s'ensuivit, durant lequel aucun des deux n'osait parler. Finalement, Petit coeur prit la parole:

_"Bon, il me semble que ça fait un moment que j'aurais du panser ta plaie, et ce n'est toujours pas fait...Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte.."Quelques minutes plus tard, un bandage ceignait l'abdomen du jeune sayen.

_"Merci"dit celui-ci, une fois que ce fut fini. Puis il s'endormit dans les draps de Petit coeur, et celui-ci le regardait s'immerger dans l'eau du rêve. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Malgré sa joie incrédule à l'idée des sentiments que San gohan éprouvait à son égard, Il se sentait stupide, et avait l'impression de s'être laissé entrainer dans une histoire insensée, qui à fortiori menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Il avait l'impression que sa volonté avait été balayée par une simple brise, comme un ridicule grain de sable à la merci du moindre coup de vent. Les évènements lui avaient totalement échappé, et il ne contrôlait plus rien. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'allongea aux cotés de San gohan et observa au plafond le reflet indécis de son propre visage dans la glace. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir.

fin du chapitre

( la suite ne tardera pas à suivre ;) )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**ATTENTION scène de sexe explicite ! (rated M, mais je le reprécise)**

Quelques instants plus tard, San gohan se réveilla, sous le regard attendri de Petit coeur. Et , comme s'il n y avait pas eu d'interruptions à leurs caresses, le jeune sayen pressa avec volupté ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il le fit basculer contre le matelas s'allongea sur lui en couvrant son cou et son torse de baisers.

La peau du guerrier namek se hérissa violemment à ce contact.

San gohan était toujours allongé sur lui, mais il se souleva légèrement, juste assez pour empoigner le sexe de Petit cœur. Le contact flasque de celui-ci déçut quelque peu l'adolescent, aussi se décida-t-il à l'extirper de son pantalon afin de mieux s'en occuper.

Il resta quelques secondes à contempler le sexe de Piccolo, qui était strié de segments d'une délicate couleur rose, entrecoupés de raies vertes. Le gland était d'une étonnante couleur violette. Mais apparemment, le regard du jeune homme s'y attarda un peu trop, car Petit cœur eut le temps de lui demander « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Heu rien… »

« Ah oui bien sur…c'est la première fois que tu déshabille un namek, j'imagine… »fit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ben…commença a dire San gohan en rougissant sous le coup de l'émotion.. En fait, c'est la première fois que je déshabille …un mec….tout court… »

Piccolo écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, mais il reprit aussitôt contenance :

« je serai le premier alors ? »

« Oui.. »

Un moment de gène suivit cette révélation, puis Piccolo embrassa langoureusement San gohan dans le cou . L'adolescent entreprit de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, et engloutit le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Il le sentit durcir rapidement. San gohan jeta un coup d'oeil à Petit coeur, dont la poitrine se soulevait par saccades. Son visage semblait refléter une concentration intense, presque douloureuse. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit gémir doucement. San gohan continua avec fébrilité, puis s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. Petit cœur ouvrit les yeux, et vit que 'l adolescent était en train de se défaire fiévreusement de ses vêtements. Il put alors contempler le corps sec et élancé de l'éphèbe. Puis San gohan déshabilla complètement Piccolo et s'allongea sur lui. Il se mit à donner de petits coups de rein contre le corps de son amant.

Puis Piccolo roula sur lui-même, se retrouvant sur San gohan. Il retourna celui-ci avec facilité, le força à se mettre à quatre pattes et entreprit de le pénétrer. Apeuré, San gohan ouvrit des yeux démesurés au contact de la verge de Piccolo contre lui. Il crispa la mâchoire, s'attendant à une douleur fulgurante. Au lieu de la douleur atroce à laquelle il s'attendait, il reçut la douce caresse d'une langue sur son intimité. Ses muscles se détendirent aussitôt. Après quelques instants de contact avec cette langue chaude, San gohan réussit à se relaxer.

Petit cœur se releva et chercha une position confortable bien dans la ligne de mire de l'arrière train de San gohan. Finalement, il s'installa dans une sorte de pose de génuflexion plutôt ridicule, mais qui lui semblait être la position la plus adaptée. Il posa ses mains de chaque cotés des fesses de l'adolescent, en un geste de propriétaire, et y alla franchement.

Cette fois ci, San gohan éprouva une douleur étrange, contendante, qui lui arracha un cri étouffé. Piccolo se retira aussitôt.

« Je t'ai fais mal ? »

« Oui, plutot…dit San gohan en expirant bruyamment… mais… on peut faire un autre essai si tu veux… »

Piccolo commença à le pénétrer beaucoup plus doucement, mais il sentait que le rectum de son amant s'opposait de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il le pénètre. .

Une fois à l'intérieur, il resta un moment sans rien faire pour ne pas le traumatiser plus qu'il ne l'était , puis au bout d'un moment il commença à exécuter de petits mouvements doux mais insistants . L'organe sembla s'ouvrir pleinement à lui. Piccolo plaça une main entre les jambes de son partenaire, agrippa son pénis et commença à le masturber. Les deux sensations de plaisir eurent rapidement raison de l'adolescent, et avant même qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il jouit avec force. Il poussa une série de halètements en sentant la vague de l'orgasme le submerger. Son pénis se contractait de manière spasmodique entre les doigts de Petit cœur.

Pendant ce temps, Piccolo donnait de violents coups de hanches contre lui. La sensation de son ventre contre ses fesses l'excitait particulièrement. Des gouttelettes de sueur scintillaient sur ses tempes. Il jouit quelques minutes plus tard, et il se laissa aussitôt tomber sur le matelas, l'air épuisé. Inondé de sueur, il se rapprocha de San gohan qui gisait à coté.

« Viens là » lui dit-il. Et il encouragea le jeune homme à poser sa tète contre son torse.

Et il en fut ainsi tous les jours pendant près d'une semaine.

Le matin, pour son petit déjeuner, Piccolo allait lui chercher des fruits plus savoureux les uns que les autres, et qu'il n'avait jamais goutés, pour la plupart. Comme cet énorme fruit vert qui avait une odeur d'éther mais également un gout délicieusement acidulé. Ou comme ces espèces d'oranges avec une carapace ornée de pointes, ou encore ces petits fruits poilus qui ressemblaient à des baies sauvages.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs ses préférés. Quelquefois, Piccolo les accompagnait de céréales cuites au préalable, et tous les matins, le jeune sayen mangeait son bol de fruits sous le regard ravi de celui-ci. Il insistait toujours pour que San gohan en reprenne, ou finisse du moins son bol, et l'adolescent avait l'impression d'être un oisillon à qui on donnait quotidiennement la becquée.

Petit cœur défaisait son bandage et le remplaçait par un autre, mais la blessure était pratiquement guérie.

Ensuite ils allaient se baigner dans la cascade d'eau claire située près du temple qu'il lui avait fait découvrir. En fin d'après d'après midi, il leur arrivait d'aller contempler le coucher de soleil sur une des hautes montagnes environnantes.

Comme ce jour ou ils étaient perchés au sommet d'une montagne face au glacis rose bonbon du ciel crépusculaire. San gohan était pelotonné contre Petit cœur, qui lui était assis en tailleur, et son immense cape flottait dans le vent frais.

_ »San gohan… » dit-il d'un ton grave.

_ »Quoi ?" répondit celui-ci d'une voix inquiète.

_ »je t'aime » répondit l'autre, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

_ »Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Chaque journée était différente, et en même temps semblable.

Ils décidaient au jour le jour de ce qu'ils allaient faire. San gohan aurait voulu que cela ne cesse jamais. Il lui arrivait de penser à sa pauvre mère qui devait se faire un sang d'encre, mais il se sentait irrésistiblement entrainé dans cette existence idyllique, comme une mouche qui ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter un pot de miel, même si elle savait que le couvercle risquait de se refermer sur elle. Il aspirait depuis si longtemps à cette existence à deux qu'il avait peur d'en briser le cours à tout jamais s'il l'interrompait en retournant chez lui. C'est comme si ces jours merveilleux avaient figé le temps autour d'eux.

Mais bientôt, ils ne purent continuer plus longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier l'évidence, car la blessure de San gohan était totalement refermée en un simple arc de cercle rose, et il devrait à présent rentrer chez lui. Il avait différé au maximum le moment de son départ. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir .

Un matin, ce fut Piccolo qui vint lui dire qu'il était était temps de rentrer.

_ » Oui je sais. Mais, ma mère… Elle risque d'être dans une colère terrible, tu y as pensé ? »

_ » Oui, j'y ai pensé, forcément, j'y ai pensé ! je n'ai que ça en tète ! Mais au rythme ou ont été les

choses…c'est devenu… »

_» Incontrôlable ? »

_ » Oui, c'est ça… » dit Piccolo d'un air las en posant une main sur son front.

_ » Elle voudra peut être que tu ne viennes plus nous voir…. »

Ils se contentèrent de se regarder l'un l'autre d'un air sombre. Cela était tout à fait envisageable, et même probable.

Le départ était prévu dans la matinée, sous un ciel magnifiquement bleu et bien dégagé. Ce soleil éclatant aurait pu être un bon présage, mais San gohan avait la même expression qu'un jeune porcelet qu'on emmenait à l'abattoir. Il avait le teint blafard et le regard vide, malgré les diverses attentions et paroles réconfortantes de son amant. Le jeune homme pensait déjà aux éclats de voix et aux scènes de colère qui l'attendaient.


End file.
